Adventures Of The Amazon
by RIO2Lover100
Summary: Set after the pit of doom match, join Blu and his family as they go on some crazy adventures in the Amazon Jungle and may meet some new friends along the way
1. Rio Or The Amazon

**Hello there, Rio2lover100 here, I have decided to write a new Rio fanfic which takes place after the pit of doom match. It's about Blu and the many crazy adventures he has with his family in the Amazon. Shout out to Ricardo The Black Hawk for Suggesting the title.**

Adventure Of The Amazon

Chapter 1: Rio or the Amazon?

Blu flew through the amazon towards Linda and Tulio's location, checking his GPS before eventually arriving at their location.

"Linda, Tulio!" he shouted as he landed at their campsite only to see no-one around.

He walked through the site before he noticed a picture of Linda and Tulio with him and Jewel perched on their hands. Blu looked at the photo with a sad look on his face, realising that Jewel and the kids are more important than Linda.

"Goodbye, Linda." He said a hint of sadness in his voice before he reached down to his waist where his fanny pack was and unclipped it before setting it down next to the photo. "Goodbye, fanny pack."

"Turn around when possible." He whipped around to look for the culprit only before realising it was the GPS voice, he chuckled at this.

"Sorry GPS lady it's me." He said before walking over to a coffee mug and saying: "Goodbye pancakes, goodbye coffee." Before grabbing the mug in his claws and drinking from it only to spit out the coffee left in it as it was cold.

"Ugh, goodbye coffee." He said disgustingly before he stepped on something metallic making him gasp in shock.

He moved his foot out the way to see a broken receiver connected to Linda and Tulio's radio which had been beaten and trampled on. Immediately Blu realised something was wrong.

"Linda!" he called out before flying up onto one of the crates and calling for Linda again only to hear no response, he looked around with worry before suddenly, someone rammed into him

"whoa" he called in shock at the person who had tackled him, he looked up to see an angry Roberto standing in front of him.

"Ah, Eduardo was right, traitor!" Roberto yelled in anger.

"Wait you don't understand"

"What don't I understand, siding with humans."

"What do you even know about humans anyway," Blu said in annoyance before getting up and pushing Roberto away.

"OH, I know everything, they lure you, they trap you, they destroy your mind!" Blu stood back in shock as Roberto was starting to freak out little telling Blu about his experience with humans.

"Polly wanna cracker, Polly wanna cracker, NO ENOUGH CRACKERS! I hate crackers."

As soon as Roberto finished his little episode of paranoia he finally calmed down before looking back towards Blu

"Wow, sorry to hear that you had been through such a traumatic time," Blu said in disbelief. All the time Blu thought Roberto was a suave, handsome macaw but never knew that he had been traumatized by humans.

"And that's not the only worse part." Roberto then lifted the feathers over his right leg to reveal a metal ring which had "Polly" (the O shaped into a heart) inscribed on it. "They put this on me as soon as I was bought in a pet store, this is why I've hated humans." He said while looking down in shame.

Blu felt guilt wash over him as he approached Roberto before putting his wing on Roberto's' shoulder.

"Listen, I know what it's like to be taken from friends and family when I was a chick I was captured by humans and smuggled out of Brazil, I was adopted by a human named Linda who took care of me before I met Jewel," he said while gently stroking Roberto's shoulder who looked up at Blu in shock

"You never knew your parents?" he said while Blu simply nodded his head.

Before Blu could respond he heard a rumbling noise and both he and Roberto looked up to see a massive harvester ploughing towards them, crushing Linda and Tulio's tent in the process, both of them looked in shock. Blu turned and ran away but Roberto stood still in fear.

"Come on Roberto!"

"It's them, it's them, IT'S THEM."

Blu flew back and grabbed Roberto out of the way of the harvester.

"Not again, not again…No more crackers!" Roberto panicked while Blu looked in shock

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he said sternly and then slapped Roberto across the cheek which knocked him out of his paranoia before he grabbed his beak with his talon and hoisting him up to eye level.

"Look, we've got one chance to stop this okay, I have to find my friends, you fly back to the tribe and warn them, got it," Blu said to a whimpering Roberto

"Yeah, I got it." Said Roberto before he turned around and flew back to the tribe.

Blu turned around and flew the other way, picking up his fanny pack in the process before continuing his search for Linda and Tulio.

**Well there we are, first chapter of my new story, any reviews are welcome, next few chapters will be similar to what happens in the film but there will be a few differences, I'm open to any idea's as long as they are not similar to other authors stories, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Motivation To Fight

Chapter 2: Motivation to fight

**Hey there, this chapter will have a little extension of the original scene **

Blu soared through the Amazon, scanning every area of the jungle for Linda or Tulio.

"_Where are they?"_ he thought before carrying on flying through the trees until.

"Blu, BLU!"

He heard someone calling his name and he turned his head to one tree which had a cross marked on it.

"Linda?" he said before he flew down towards the tree.

"Down here"

Blu flew around to the other side and saw Linda and Tulio tied to the tree on each side, he immediately flew down and landed on Linda's hand.

"What? Blu." Tulio said in surprise as Blu began unpicking the knots on the rope.

"What are you doing here? This is dangerous." Linda said, confused as to why Blu was in the Amazon.

Blu didn't listen and eventually undid the ropes releasing Linda and Tulio's right and left hand before flying off to the left.

"That's incredible, it's a two-thousand-mile flight," Tulio said in amazement, pointing in the other direction.

"Let's follow him, I told you I heard him" Linda shouted as she and Tulio ran after Blu.

Blu continued to fly as fast as he could before he ran into number or birds and monkey's flying and leaping in the opposite direction in fear, Blu looked to see one of the logging harvesters heading towards a large tree where a female macaw watched in horror as she covered her three eggs in fear. Blu saw this and dived towards the harvester, he flew right towards the driver before pulling out the harvester's keys from the ignition.

"I'll take those." He said, flying away before the man could grab him.

Blu smiled in triumph before he heard a crashing noise, he looked up in horror to see several trees crashing down towards him, Blu managed to dodge all the trees, escaping into a clearing where he looked in shock to see an army of loggers with all their equipment and vehicles cutting down every tree they could find, Blu realized that they were not too far away from the tribe and had to find a way of stopping them, he turned and flew as fast as he could straight back to the tribe.

_Meanwhile:_

Jewel was sitting on a branch in the edge of the Spix macaw grove, looking into the distance with sadness, thinking that Blu had left them for good and was never coming back because of the football match earlier, she felt tears well up in her eyes as the thought crossed her mind.

"_Oh Blu, please come back, I love you so much, please don't leave me, I will never be complete without you." _She thought as he continued to look out over the grove.

She then heard a flutter of wings and she turned her head to see her three kids: Carla, Bia and Tiago land beside her, they looked up at her with sadness, clearly worried about their dad and wanting him to come back.

"Mom, is Dad going to come back? I really miss him." Said Bia, her voice cracking slightly. Bia had always loved her father as she and him shared the same bond of intelligence and was afraid that the match he accidentally lost had made him want to leave his family.

Jewel smiled softly before wrapping a wing around her three kids,

"Don't worry sweetie, your father will be back soon, I know he will." She said soothingly before looking out to the grove only to see Roberto being carried back by two other blue macaws

"It's over, humans, the lights the lights!" he shouted in panic, Jewel and the kids looked surprised and confused at the state Roberto was in before they decided to follow him.

The two macaws gently placed Roberto in front of Eduardo.

"It's over, all doomed, it's over."

"He's been blabbering like this since we found him." Said one of the macaws before Roberto grabbed his shoulders in panic.

"The loggers are coming! And Blu is with them." Roberto said in desperation.

"Traitor!" Eduardo shouted in disbelief.

"No, no Blu is trying to help us." Roberto quickly said just as Jewel and the kids were landing next to them.

"What! By himself!" she said in shock and fear that Blu had put his life at risk.

"Let's evacuate!" ordered Eduardo, every blue macaw took notice of this and began to fly out of the ravine.

"Were leaving, let's go everyone one move out, go, go!"

Jewel looked around in disbelief that everyone was just going to leave like that.

"Dad!" she said sternly making him turn around to look at her.

"No not this time, I'm not going with you!" she said, clearly not wanting to abandon her mate.

"You have to go with me! I will not put my family in danger again." Eduardo said before Jewel cut him off.

"Blu is my family and I will not leave him behind!" she said with clear annoyance in her voice, Carla, Bia, and Tiago stood by their mother and gave Eduardo and stern glare stating that they were with her and did not want to abandon their father but before Jewel could say any more a voice called out to her.

"You don't have to."

She immediately recognized the voice before she looked to her right see Blu standing there with a serious look on his face, Jewel and their kids immediately smiled before running over to Blu and pulling him into a family hug, wrapping their wings around him tight, Jewel especially as she was so happy to have Blu back.

"Are you okay?" she asked Blu who simply smiled and touched his beak on hers while both macaws closed their eyes, glad to be reunited with each other. Blu then opened his eyes before looking at Eduardo who looked surprised to see him.

"Look, Eduardo, I may not be the burliest bird in the flock, but for once that's actually a good thing," Blu said to his father in law while Jewel smiled at this. All the other macaws landed on the surrounding branches to listen to what Blu was saying.

"You know the jungle, I know humans and if we work together, we can stop them." Blu said with determination in his voice, Jewel smiled even more as Carla, Bia, and Tiago stood in front of her looking at their dad with smiles on their faces, "We can't let them take our home." Blu continued, speaking to all the blue macaws present. "Sure, it's hot and loud and filled with creepy bugs, but it's our home." Blu paused to look at his family in which Jewel's smile grew wider with emotion. "Let's fight for it, who's with me?" Blu finished with open wings.

"I'm with you." Replied a very elderly blue macaw raising his wing before his foot missed the branch he was standing on and fell to the floor, Blu watched the macaw hit the ground hard making him cringe before looking back up to the rest of the tribe.

"Anybody else?" he asked with an uneasy look on his face.

Jewel and the kids walked up to Blu and placed her wing on his shoulder

"I'm with you, my love-hawk, I will always be on your side, we're chained to each other birds for life, remember," said Jewel which made Blu smile at her before he felt his kids' wings hug him tight around his waist.

"We're with you too dad!" The three said which made Blu smile even more. The rest of the tribe looked at each other, muttering a few words before a few macaws shouted out:

"I'm with you!"

"Let's take out those loggers."

"Let's show them whose boss!"

All the blue macaws flew over and stood beside Blu with determined looks on their faces.

Eduardo looked, surprised so many members of the tribe wanted to fight before he looked at Blu who looked at him with a determined smile.

"Well sir, are you willing to fight or not?" He said to Eduardo who looked down at his talons for a moment before lifting his head up and smiling at Blu for the first time ever.

"You're right, we've spent too long-running and hiding, it's time to fight back!" he said which made Blu smile while the whole tribe cheered and with that the entire blue macaw tribe took off with Blu leading them towards the loggers.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, I will try and get each chapter up in due course, feel free to send me ideas for future chapters in the reviews. Until then see you in the next chapter.**


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter 3: The Battle begins

As Blu flew through the jungle with the rest of the blue macaw tribe not far behind him he could hear someone shouting.

"Stop!"

Blu landed on a branch which overlooked the loggers clearing, there he saw Linda and Tulio standing on the edge of the clearing with their backs towards him looking toward the army of loggers heading towards them, he then looked to see Jewel, Carla, Bia and Tiago land next to him putting on angry expressions towards the loggers while Eduardo and Mimi did the same, he then peeked over his shoulder to see the rest of the Blue macaw tribe standing on branches with determined expressions on their faces, ready to fight, Blu then turned his head around and put an angry expression on his face, determined to stop the loggers from destroying the Amazon.

Tulio and Linda stood their ground, he then looked at her before he grabbed her hand firmly and put his hand out towards the loggers as they moved closer.

"STOOOOOOOP!" he shouted before he and Linda closed their eyes and faced away but weirdly they heard the machines stop moving. Tulio peeked one eye open to notice that the loggers had stopped.

"Oh yeah, respect the rainforest." He said happily before he saw that the loggers weren't looking at him, they were looking behind him, Linda turned around and gasped in shock before tugging on Tulio's arm who turned around and also gasped in surprise.

He saw Blu and his family along with the entire blue macaw tribe glaring at the loggers.

"I knew it, I knew it!" he shouted in excitement before eventually feeling light-headed and falling onto the ground, passed out from excitement.

One logger dropped his chainsaw in fright before running away only to be stopped by a man dressed all in white wearing a bug hat.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he shouted at the logger, grabbing his shirt.

"They're just a bunch of ugly pigeons, quit acting like a bunch of girls and get back to work." He said pushing the logger back to where he was and pointing at the blue macaw tribe.

The loggers then started up their machines and vehicles again as soon as they heard the order and advanced towards the trees.

"Lead the way Blu," Eduardo said directing his command to Blu who as well as his family gasped in response hearing his father in law call him by his proper name.

"That's my name! yes, you called me Blu, yes I am Blu." He shouted in happiness, Eduardo then cleared his throat which made Blu focus on the main objective.

"Oh right…BIRDS OF BLUE FEATHERS!" he shouted to all the blue macaws.

"HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER." With that, the whole blue macaw tribe took off and dove towards the loggers.

Blu flew towards the loggers with determination, closely followed by Eduardo and Jewel, surprisingly most of the loggers turned around and started running away from the massive wave of blue macaws, some took shelter in vehicles, grabbing each other in fear.

"Everybody ready?" Blu asked the tribe to which they nodded.

"And…Under!"

The whole tribe flew low towards the ground, tripping up some of the loggers

"Over!" to which the macaws flew higher, scaring some of the loggers operating large machines who ran away.

"Backwards!" shouted Blu, the flock just managed to avoid a log swinging towards them which then toppled a row of grabbers

The battle raged on as the macaws continued to the attack loggers, scratching their faces, biting their hair and arms, one was even picked up by a grabber which was being controlled by Tiago with some guidance from his elder sister Bia.

"Got him," said Tiago moving a lever whilst using his wings to balance himself.

"Wow precise moves little bro," said Bia while he winked at her.

One logger swung at the birds with a machete, trying to fend them off with some success

"I ain't afraid of no birds," He said until a jaguar jumped out from behind him and growled at him making him scream and run away, the jaguar then made some gagging noises before regurgitating up a small capybara which the jaguar had swallowed earlier.

"ATTACK!" she shouted before an array of other animals joined in the fight.

"It's on in the Amazon" Pedro yelled as he, Nico and Carla flew over the battlefield carrying two turtles.

"Alright, hit it," said Carla before they dropped the turtles which hit a few loggers on the head, rendering them unconscious.

One of the loggers run at the monkeys with a chainsaw laughing like a maniac until the monkeys managed to snatch it off him and chase the logger away with it while Roberto was having another episode of paranoia as he crawled around on a tree stump and raising his wings.

"Why? WHY!" he shouted before Mimi flew in front of him and slapped his face hard.

"Get a hold of yourself you stupid moron," she said stubbornly, Roberto in return screamed angrily before he started chasing a few loggers.

"Incoming!" shouted Jewel as she leads a group of macaws holding brazil nuts in their talons before dropping them down the bulldozers chimneys which stopped the vehicle.

Blu, Eduardo, and Tiago then flew to another bulldozer before Blu reached into his fanny pack and grabbed his adventurers knife and selecting the flathead screwdriver and undoing one of the clips on the engine cover.

"Tiago" he passed the tool to his son who caught it "Now we're talking." before undoing the other flap and the three birds grabbed the cover and lifted it exposing the engine. The three birds shoved a large stick into the engine, destroying it.

"Good job Tiago."

"We're a great team dad," Said Tiago who shared a high five with his dad before flying off.

"Hey old Eddie," Shouted a voice from above which made Blu and Eduardo look up to see Felipe and his tribe which surprised them both

"Felipe? Why are you here" Eduardo said confused while Felipe just smiled, tossing a brazil nut with his claws.

"You think we would miss this party? Game on" he said before he and his tribe started kicking a huge amount of brazil nuts towards the loggers with Blu and Eduardo joining in the onslaught as the loggers continued to run from the armada of macaws.

**Well, that's another chapter done, The next chapter will hopefully be up soon but I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Rio2lover100 signing off now.**


	4. The Final Stand

Chapter 4: The Final Stand

As the blue and red macaws continued to drive away all the loggers, the logging boss could only look on in anger as his workforce ran away

"Hey come back here you cowards," he shouted clenching his fists.

Blu and Eduardo flew up over the battlefield before Blu noticed a grabber hook swinging towards them.

"Look out!" he said but Eduardo didn't move in time and was knocked onto the ground, dazing him.

He then looked to see the grabber then try to crush him only to be stopped by a bulldozer which caught the grabber hooks, Blu looked to see that Linda was driving the vehicle

"Hey, leave that poor bird alone" she shouted at the logger driving the vehicle who in return growled angrily and they began to try and topple each other over

Eduardo floundered about on the ground before someone picked him up, thinking it was a logger he started panicking before seeing that it was Tulio

"Don't worry little fella, I'm not gonna hurt you?" he said before throwing Eduardo into the air who flew back up to

Linda using all of the bulldozer's power managed to topple the grabber to which she cheered in excitement.

"Now that is what a Linda does," he said but then looked embarrassed as he saw Linda dancing samba in celebration.

All the loggers fled as the macaws cheered, Roberto and Felipe bumped chests in triumph while all the other birds and animals cheered loudly and hugged each other, Blu and Jewel shared a victory hug and kiss before flying over to Linda and Tulio.

"We still got it Blu" she smiled before performing her usual fist bump with Blu.

_Boom_

A massive explosion rocked the area making everyone look around in shock as another tree fell down.

Blu looked at all the other trees and gasped there where bunches of dynamite strapped to them and saw the logging boss head towards them with a match ready to light them. Blu immediately shot forward towards the boss in order to stop him from blowing up the rainforest.

"Blu, wait." Jewel said he wings clasped over her beak as she saw her mate fly towards the trees

Big boss reached the fuse connected to the bunches of dynamite before lighting a match and grabbing the fuse.

"Why am I the one who has to everything around here," he said annoyed before lighting the fuse and dropping it as the sparks headed towards they dynamite, Blu zoomed over his shoulder and landed on the dynamite before he grabbed it with his beak.

"Oh no you don't, you little rat" shouted big boss before he was knocked down by a masked bird.

"Oh no, this my revenge." Said the masked bird before rushing towards Blu while big boss looked up to see his hat on the head of a massive snake "Lollipop?" he said timidly while holding out a lollipop to the snake. The snake didn't listen and lunged at the man who screamed in fright. "AAAH"

Blu managed to undo the dynamite from the trees and began flying up with it in his claws, Blu pumped his wings as hard as he could, but he noticed that he was slowly moving up through the trees, he looked down to see that the masked bird was climbing up they dynamite

"What are you doing you're going to get killed, let go!" Blu shouted but the bird still carried on climbing towards him. "Hey didn't you hear me, LET GO!"

"Never!" Shouted the bird who kept on climbing.

"Are you crazy, let go, you'll kill both of us!" Blu shouted at him but by then the spark had neared his claws, so he swung they dynamite up and flew away, knocking he masked bird off as well which blew his mask off revealing to Blu that he was actually Nigel who smirked.

"DE JA VU Blu"

"Nigel?" Blu said in astonishment before the bunch of dynamite exploded above them.

"BLU!" Jewel yelled as she saw the explosion, fearing Blu had been killed.

When Blu eventually came too, he noticed he was hanging upside down tangled in some vines, his feathers stained black from the explosion, he looked around to see that Nigel was nowhere to be seen, Blu sighed in relief before tugging on the vines with his beak until eventually they snapped and he landed on the ground, Blu then took off and headed back to the logging site not knowing that behind some bushes was Nigel who had lost his garment exposing his featherless wings and body.

"Oh, curse you Blu, I'll get my revenge on you and your family, MARK MY WORDS!" Nigel shouted whilst struggling to get free from the vines.

**Ok, I'll admit that I am using the same stuff that happened in the film but I hope you're liking the different sentences I'm putting in. Don't worry Nigel will reappear in the story.**


	5. Forgiveness and Good news

Chapter 5: Forgiveness And Good News

**Well, I hope you're enjoying the story, this is what would happen before the news report scene**

Back at the loggers clearing Jewel was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably into her wings thinking Blu had been killed in the explosion, her kids were behind her crying quietly while Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi and the rest of the tribe had their heads down in sadness at the loss of Blu.

As Jewel continued to cry she heard the flapping of wings behind her which made her turn around and look up while the kids and the rest of the tribe did the same and they all gasped in shock to see Blu flying towards them, the tribe was speechless but Jewel and the kids were smiling with tears of joy.

"BLU!"

"JEWEL!"

The two birds ran towards each other before wrapping their wings around each other, holding each other tight, glad to be together again.

Everyone watched in happiness as Blu and Jewel continued to hug each other with their heads on each other's shoulders before leaning out of the hug and pressing their beaks together in a long passionate kiss, their tongues battled each other's as they moaned in each other's mouths.

Eventually, they broke the kiss to catch their breath with Jewel still smiling at her love hawk and the latter smiling back at her.

"Oh Blu, thank goodness you're alive, but what happened." She asked, noticing his feathers were slightly blackened on parts of his body.

"I had a little run-in with Nigel when I had the dynamite, luckily it exploded and blew him up before he could kill me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jewel was shocked that Nigel had been alive and had no idea he was still after their family, but she felt relieved that he had been killed and just hugged him tight.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're safe." She whispered in his ear, Blu in return smiled while gazing into her lovely turquoise eyes

"DAD!"

Blu turned to see his three children tackle him to the ground, hugging his chest tight, He smiled and wrapped his wings around them. Bia, Carla, and Tiago nuzzled their father's chest, happy that he was ok.

"I'm glad you're ok Dad, we were so worried about you." Said Bia before shedding a couple of tears which made Blu smile as he gently nuzzled his children's heads. "shhh it's okay, I'm sorry I made you feel that way but don't worry, I'm here now, and I will never leave you" he said which made Bia hug him harder, Jewel walked over and joined in the hug while all the other macaws watched and awed all together.

They soon broke the hug when Eduardo walked over and cleared his throat, Blu let go of his children and stood in front of his father in law.

"Blu, I was wrong about you, you aren't some useless human loving pet, you are a kind-hearted, loving and brave bird, I can see why my daughter loves you so much," he said which made Blu look in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met, I just thought you weren't worthy of being with my daughter, I still sometimes see her as my little girl, but now I realize that she is all grown up and I can't change that, I want nothing more than for her to be happy, so I'm happy to have you as a son in law and would love it for you and your family to stay here in the Amazon."

Blu smiled at this, happy to hear his father in law was being nice to him for once.

"Thank you, sir, I'm glad you feel that way now, I was willing to do what I could to keep my family happy, I love them so much and would do anything for them," Blu said before looking back at his family who had tears in their eyes.

Blu turned his head back towards Eduardo before offering out his talon to him. Eduardo laughed at him before pulling Blu into a tight hug. Blu was slightly embarrassed by this but soon smiled in his father in law's embrace.

Eduardo then let go of Blu before he turned back to his family who pulled him into a family hug, Blu smiled and closed his eyes happy to be holding his loved ones in his wings.

Roberto approached Blu and cleared his throat which caught the attention of Blu and Jewel who looked at him.

"Blu, I also want to apologize," he said to which Blu looked at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted around you and towards Jewel, I was never trying to steal her or your family, You won her heart fair and square and that's something I can never take from you, I just wanted to see what it would be like to have a family, but now I see why Jewel chose you and you make her feel happy, so can we start over and be friends from now on?" He said before holding out his talon for Blu, smiling nervously.

Blu let go of Jewel and walked over towards Roberto who looked at him with a fearful expression, thinking Blu would still be angry at him but instead, he felt Blu's talon shaking his own making him look up in surprise

"I would like that Roberto." He said which made Roberto smile, Jewel having watched the whole thing also smiled happy to see that her mate and childhood friend were starting to get along.

The flapping of wings soon caught the attention of Blu who let go of Roberto's talon before he and Eduardo looked up, surprised to see Felipe and the scarlet macaw tribe land in front of them.

'Hey Blu, I have to say that was pretty impressive the way you defeated those loggers said Felipe which made Blu smile. "Thank you, Felipe."

"And Eddie...I have decided to return your half of the brazil nut grove if you agree to put this whole feud behind us and make us allies" Said Felipe who looked to Eduardo who's jaw dropped open in shock. After being enemies for years over the brazil nut grove, Felipe wanted to make peace with his tribe.

"Well um…I don't know what to say…um" he paused to look at Blu who simply smiled, signaling to him that it would be a good idea for both their tribes to be allies, Eduardo turned back to look Felipe before smiling.

"Felipe...you're right, it's time we put aside our differences and lived in peace...I accept your offer" he said before offering his talon out to Felipe. "Allies?"

"Allies," said Felipe who smiled as he shook Eduardo's talon, both tribes erupted in thunders of cheers and applause at this news, the war between the Spix and scarlet macaws was over, now both tribes could live in the jungle in peace as allies.

**Well, that's another chapter completed, Both tribes are now at peace and will no longer be at war with each other. The next chapter will probably come out a little later on but should be good until then see you later.**


	6. Celebrations

Chapter 6: Celebrations

Hello everyone, I Apologise for this long delay, unfortunately I have been very busy and haven't had much time to write but I shall make it up to you and will continueThis chapter will mention Amazon Untamed, but I won't go into detail on that as you know what happens in the film. Anyways here is chapter 6 which I hope you enjoy.

With the loggers defeated, Linda and Tulio had declared the Spix macaw and Scarlet macaw groves as a national wildlife refuge, with Eduardo's permission Blu allowed a watch tower to be built not too far from the grove which would be used to keep an eye out for poachers and loggers while inside the tower there was a medical centre where sick or injured birds would come to be treated.

That night, a big party was thrown to celebrate the alliance of the two macaw tribes the party was taking place at a small clearing which also had a small pond with lily pads and a small tree.

In the middle of the clearing a makeshift podium and bar had been built with Kipo and a couple of Nico and Pedro's friends acting as bartenders. Max, a golden parakeet who had been working for the pair since he was eighteen and James, a military macaw who was Pedro's best friend since they were kids.

All the macaws present were doing their own thing, either chatting, dancing together or even playing silly drinking games like who could balance a full cup on their beak for the longest.

"Man, this is hard work, who knew being a bartender would be so difficult?" said Max as he passed a couple of cups towards a Spix macaw who took them over to his friends.

"Whew…it's not easy mate, but we have to keep these birds happy." Said James who placed several cups onto a tray which was picked up by Nico who then served the drinks to a group of scarlet macaws.

Meanwhile in a more secluded part of clearing, Blu and Jewel were enjoying some quality time to themselves while their kids were being looked after by Mimi.

The two lovebirds cuddled in each other's wings, thinking about how great their lives were going to be now that they had agreed to stay in the jungle.

"Oh Blu, I'm so happy that you've decided to stay here the jungle, you're the best mate a girl could ever have" said Jewel as she snuggled her head into his warm feathery chest, listening to his soft heartbeat which made her coo in happiness.

Blu smiled at his gorgeous mate before resting his chin on her head feeling her soft feathers intertwine with his which made him chirp softly.

"I'll will never leave you; we're chained to each other birds remember and this is where we belong" said Blu, kissing Jewel's head which made her smile in pleasure as she hugged him tighter, silently thanking him for everything he had done for them.

After several minutes they heard someone clear their throat, they both opened their eyes to see Nico standing in front of them. They quickly let go of each other and stood up in front of him, slightly embarrassed at being bothered by their friend.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but Eduardo is about to start his speech, you'd better come over now" He said before flying into the crowd.

Blu sighed, knowing he wouldn't get some more alone time with his wife, but before he walked over to the crowd Jewel grabbed his wing and whispered something into his ear. "Don't worry, we can always have more fun at home tomorrow evening, my handsome bluebird."

Blu blushed at this before he and Jewel walked out of their private area and moved through the crowd until they reached the stage where Eduardo, Mimi and their three kids were present. They both flew up to the stage.

"Welcome everyone on this really special day, after so many years, we are no longer under threat from the loggers and our feud with the scarlet macaws is over and now we will live in peace together as allies" said Eduardo to which the whole crowd erupted into rounds of applause.

"And it's all thanks to one bird…My son in law Blu!" he said, gesturing his wing towards Blu who stood up and waved to the crowd who all cheered and whistled while Jewel simply wrapped her wing around him and pecked his cheek making him blush slightly.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Eduardo asked Blu who smiled before walking past him and facing the crowd.

"Well I'm not good at making speeches but here goes." He said, chuckling slightly which made a few birds giggle. He then cleared his throat before he carried on with his speech.

"To be honest I didn't just come here to earn Eduardo's respect or to be accepted by the tribe, I came here to make my family happy…" he paused to look back at Jewel who smiled deeply which made him smile in return. He turned his head back to the crowd and continued with his speech.

"To be honest I was scared when we arrived here, afraid that I would lose Jewel and my family to Roberto, or trying to fit in with your ways of living…but then I remembered a phrase my friend told me: 'happy wife, happy life' which made want to get a brazil nut for my wife to show how much I loved her…which resulted in the football match which I accidentally lost." He shuffled his talons awkwardly.

"But even through that I still wanted to stay here to keep her happy even if the tribe didn't want me because I love her and my kids more than anything else and will never leave them even if you think I'm not perfect because even when you're alone or hated by other birds, your family is what keeps you going and that's why I will always be faithful to them, thank you."

Blu the looked at the crowd of macaws who all stood in silence at Blu's speech, slowly one by one every Spix and Scarlet macaw started to clap until the whole crowd was applauding with a couple of birds whistling at Blu, amazed by his speech.

Blu smiled and bowed his head before turning to his family who immediately ran up to him and pulled him into a very tight family hug with the latter returning it making the crowd of birds clap and cheer even louder.

Breaking the hug, Blu turned to the crowd and raised his wings up which calmed the crowd down.

"Now, to show my wife how much I love and care for her, I would like to sing a song for her." He said to which everyone cheer, eager to hear it.

Blu clapped his wings which made Nico, Pedro fly up to the stage, carrying a few instruments in their feet. Eduardo, Mimi, Jewel and the kids all took their place at the front of the crowd while Blu stood in the centre of the stage. Nico and Pedro played a small guitar and piano while Blu started to sing

**Song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran.**

_Blu:_

_I found a love for me  
Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song__  
__When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath__  
__But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love__  
__Fighting against all odds__  
__I know we'll be alright this time__  
__Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man__  
__I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms__  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
__When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect_ tonight

Blu paused to look at Jewel who was smiling with tears of joy in her eyes at how beautiful his singing was, Blu smiled back at her before finishing his song.

_Blu:_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Blu closed his eyes as the last word left his beak before bowing his head for a few seconds before opening his eyes and looking at the crowd who looked on in silence before they all erupted in thunderous cheers and whistles.

Blu smiled and waved at the crowd before he saw Jewel walk up to him and before he could say anything, she pulled him into a very tight hug while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Blu, that was wonderful, you really are the most loving and caring bird a girl could ask for, I love you so much" said Jewel, squeezing him tighter.

"I love you to Jewel, everything I do is for you and the kids and I will always protect you against anything." Blu replied whilst wrapping his wings around her.

Jewel then leaned out of the hug and gave Blu a short yet passionate kiss which made the crowd awe in happiness.

They soon separated from the kiss and hopped off the stage into the crowd before Carla took her turn to fly up onto the stage.

"Okay everyone put your paws, talons and tails together for an amazing group of different talents in one jungle, I give you AMAZON UNTAMED!" Carla shouted in excitement

And the show began with everyone dancing and cheering to an amazing show of all the talent presented by different animals in the amazon, throughout the show Blu and Jewel danced their talons off, smiles of joy upon their faces knowing that their lives were going to be so much better in the jungle

At the end of the party both tribes flew back to their territories of the jungle and settled down in their hollows ready a good night's sleep.

Blu, Jewel and their kids arrived back at Roberto's hollow, completely exhausted, their eyes half closed but smiling at how wonderful the evening had been.

"Wow what a…brilliant night." Jewel yawned before resting her head on Blu's shoulder.

"Yeah it was wonderful…did you have fun kids?" He said turning to his three chicks who were stumbling forward with their eye's half closed. They looked up and smiled at their parents before collapsing onto the floor, fast asleep.

Blu and Jewel chuckled at them before they picked up their sleeping chicks and carried them over to their nests, setting them down gently so as not to wake them. Jewel then sang her signature lullaby to all three of them to help them sleep peacefully.

Blu and Jewel then walked over to their nest and laid down side by side, sharing a quick kiss before they slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling at how wonderful their new life was going to be.

**Well after a very long wait this chapter is finally complete, my chapter release dates will vary depending on how much time i have to write so do be patient, any way hope you are enjoying my story so far.**


	7. A Lovely Day Out

Chapter 7: A lovely day out

**Hi everyone, another chapter here, and I do apologise for the long delay as I've been very busy. This takes place a week after the events of Rio 2 and will be focusing on Blu and his kids spending the day together. this is one of the longest chapters I've written and I hope you enjoy.**

It was a bright sunny day in the Amazon jungle, flying high above his new home was Blu and his three kids as they soared above the Spix macaws grove as they had decided to spend the day together, they eventually landed on a nearby branch next to the clay banks.

Blu then turned to his three kids and asked them what they would like to do today to which Bia responded.

"I would like to go to this small waterfall my friends showed me last week, it's quite close it's one of the most beautiful waterfalls," Bia said, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Oooh that sounds fun, can we go see it out dad, please!" Tiago pleaded towards Blu who put his wing to his face and had a think. "I don't know, it may be dangerous."

"Oh please Dad, lighten up a bit, we're not hatchlings anymore, let's go and have fun," Carla said before she and her siblings donned puppy dog expressions causing their father to sigh.

"Ok we'll go to the waterfall, all I ask is that you stay together and don't wander off," he said to which his kids nodded happily.

"I know where it is, follow me," said Bia before she flapped her wings and took off heading towards the east part of the grove with, Blu, Carla and Tiago following closely behind her.

Soon they arrived at the waterfall and it was beautiful, it was surrounded by colourful wildflowers and the water was crystal clear and dropped into a large plunge pool.

"Wow, you were right Bia, this place is amazing," Carla said, amazed at how beautiful the area was, Tiago was more interested in jumping off the waterfall so he walked up to his dad and eagerly jumped up and down in front of him before asking:

"Dad, please can I jump off the waterfall into the pool, It looks awesome."

"Alright, you can go and jump off but be careful," Blu said which made Tiago's eye's lit up with joy before he wrapped his wings around him, hugging his belly with his eyes closed. "Thanks, Dad, you're the best Dad in the world," he said before letting go of him and flying up to one of the outcrops of rock sticking out of the waterfall's edge.

Blu smiled grew wider hearing those words as it plucked his heartstrings as he watched as Tiago jump off the rock and hit the water with a large splash before his head popped up to the surface, laughing happily before swimming to the edge and pulling himself out with his wings and then shaking his body dry.

"Wow son, great dive, you're like a kingfisher," Blu said, clapping his wings together before walking over a placing a wing on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," Tiago said, looking up at his father with a sweet smile which he returned before turning his head when he heard Carla call his name.

"Hey dad, come at look at this."

Both he and Tiago flew over to where she and Bia were looking and followed their gaze to an astonishing sight.

In front of them was large grove full of beautiful wild orchids and fruit trees all surrounding a beautiful crystal clear lake, the light breeze accompanied but the jungle sounds created a soothing melody in the air.

"Wow, this place is incredible, I must bring your mother here sometime, she will be thrilled to see this place," Blu said as he gaped in awe at the sheer beauty of the grove.

As the macaws stood looking over the grove, resting in one of the tree branches nearby was a female Emerald tree boa named Sonia, she was a local to this grove and always enjoyed meeting new visitors, As she opened her eye's she saw the group of macaws head down to the wildflower areas.

"Spix macaws, here? This is a rare sight to see, I must show them the amazing wonders of this place." Sonia said before slowly sliding down the tree and slithering through the grass towards the macaws who were admiring the flowers.

"Wow, I don't think this is an orchid I've seen anywhere else in the Amazon," Bia noted admiring a blue and white striped orchid while Tiago snorted since he didn't care about flowers.

"It's just a plant sister, how can a silly flower be fascinating to you, it looks silly anyway."

"Tiago! Don't be rude to your sister or I will ground you for the rest of the day." Blu said in a stern voice to his son having heard what he'd said. Tiago crossed his wings in a huff and stared at the ground.

Carla meanwhile was relaxing under a mango tree, her eyes shut as she let the sounds of the grove form a soothing melody which flowed through her ears. "Ahh…nothing can spoil this day." she sighed as the carried on bathing under the tree.

"Hello there."

Carla eyes opened in surprise to see Sonia hanging from the branch over her head, she immediately jumped up in fright and backed away.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she said, her voice shaking slightly as the snake dropped down in front of her into a coil.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you, I'm not like the other snakes in this grove, My name is Sonia and I'm happy to meet you, may I ask what your name is?" Sonia said in a friendly manner.

"My name is Carla," she said, her wings still trembling in fear, still afraid that the snake was going to attack her but to her surprise, Sonia just smiled sweetly at her.

"That's a wonderful name for a lovely Spix macaw like you," Sonia said which made Carla blush at the compliment before she slowly moved her wings back to her side as he fear of the snake faded away.

"Thanks but why don't you want to eat me, my sister told me that nearly all snakes in the jungle eat birds," Carla asked to which Sonia nodded her head in response.

"That is true, but I am as I find the idea of eating birds and small animals is vile and disgusting which I why chose to only eat insects and fruit which my parents disproved of, I tried to tell them that I didn't want to eat other animals but they didn't listen and kicked me out of their home," Sonia replied as a tear welled up in her eye before turning her head away from Carla and quietly cried to herself.

Carla looked at Sonia in sadness before walking round to here head and placing wing on her head, stroking the snakes head soothingly to comfort her.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said as Sonia turned to look at her and force a small smile, grateful that she'd found a friend who cared about what she'd been through.

"Thank you, Carla, but I still would like to see my parents aga-" Sonia said only to be cut off by a loud yell from Blu.

"CARLA, GET AWAY FROM THAT SNAKE!."

He then rushed over and pulled his daughter away from Sonia who looked surprised and called out to them.

"Wait! you don't understand, I'm not dangerous."

Blu paid no attention to the snake as he was focused on Carla. "Are you okay sweetie,?" he said as he checked Carla all over for any injuries only for her push his wing way with and saying with an annoyed tone on her face.

"I'm ok dad, relax nothing was going to happen, her name's Sonia and she's not dangerous."

"How do you know that? All snakes are vicious and can swallow birds whole." Blu shouted at Carla while she just shook her head in disbelief as Bia and Tiago landed next to their father.

"I know that Bia told me but Sonia's not like that, please just calm down and let her explain," Carla reassured Blu before turning to Sonia and motioning her over with her wing.

Sonia slithered over towards the group of macaws before coiling up next to Carla who introduced her to the rest of her family

"Sonia this is my dad Blu and these are my younger siblings Bia and Tiago."

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry that I scared you sir but I do not eat birds, I only eat bugs and fruit," Sonia said in a polite manner towards Blu who folded his wings away, a surprised look on his face.

"I thought all snakes loved to eat birds and other small animals?" Bia asked in surprise, finding it strange that a snake-like Sonia would not be interested in eating animals.

Sonia then explained what she'd said to Carla earlier, tat the end of the story Blu and his kids gasped in shock at what she'd been through.

"Oh that's terrible, to be kicked out by your parents is just shocking, I'm sorry," Bia said, stroking Sonia's neck with hr wing while she smiled.

"That's ok, but let's put that behind us and start to enjoy ourselves, shall I give you a tour of the grove?" she said to which the macaws nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea, don't you agree kids," Blu said before turning to his kids who all nodded happily.

"Excellent, now follow me and I'll show you the vast wonders of this place," Sonia said and slithered into the grove with Blu and his three kids following closely behind her.

"I have to ask Sonia what is this grove called and what's so special about it?" Bia asked in curiosity completely mesmerised by the sheer beauty and size of the grove.

"Well Bia, this grove is called _Bosque dos Anjos _meaning "Grove of Angels" because it is said that thousands of years ago angels once stood here protecting it from anyone who dared to destroy, their spirits are still present all around us if you close your eyes and sometimes you can see them at night," Sonia said as they continued walking through the vast orchid area.

"Wow, sounds fascinating," Bia replied as she carried on looking at everything around her

"Well then tune in your ears then as I've got plenty more stories about this place," Sonia said in excitement which the macaws face lit up in excitement.

Throughout the rest of the day, Sonia showed Blu and his kids every corner of the grove, showing areas they should avoid and all the different species of plants and fruits which were either edible or poisonous before the macaws said goodbye to Sonia headed back to the Spix macaw tribe.

_###_

After an incredible day with their new friend, Blu and his kids landed in their hollow to find Jewel waiting for them, Blu smiled before walking up to her and hugging her in his wings which she returned.

"Hi, sweetie," Blu said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hi honey, I'm glad you're back, how was your day out with the kids," Jewel said, a sweet smile on her beak.

"Oh it was amazing, wasn't it kids?" Blu said turning to his kids who all nodded in unison.

"Great, tell me all about it at dinner," Jewel said as she took Blu's wing and escort him to where she'd brought three brazil nuts for them to have.

Throughout dinner, Blu and his kids told Jewel about the new grove they'd been to and Sonia which Jewel found both incredible and surprising that she was a snake but was happy that she wasn't harmful.

After dinner the kids decided to head to bed, they received a hug and kiss from both their parents before heading to their rooms and sat down in their nests and drifted off to sleep.

Blu and Jewel, however, decided to stay up for a bit longer, both of them sat on the hollow edge wrapped in each other's wings watching the stars sparkle in the night sky like multiple diamonds.

Jewel smiled at the beauty of the night as she nuzzled her head on Blu's neck. "Ah, what a lovely evening." She said as Blu rested his on top of hers to keep her warmer.

"Yeah, nothing can beat this night sky as long as I have you to watch it with," Blu said which made Jewel's smile widen even more. "Oh Blu, you always say the sweetest things," she added as Blu smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The two macaws continued to stare at the night sky until they felt their eyelids start to droop and decided that it was time to get some sleep, they both walked over to their nest and laid down in each other's wings, snuggling close as they bid each other goodnight.

"Goodnight my precious Jewel"

"Goodnight my handsome Blu bird."

They shared one last kiss before they drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each other's wings, happy at what other exciting adventures they may go on in their new lives.

**Well, this brings an end to this chapter, again I apologise that this is late but don't worry I will try to bring out more chapters every so often, I'm open to ideas from Rio authors for future chapters plus I will also be publishing my second Rio story "Recovery in Rio" very soon. Until then see you all soon.**


	8. Bia's First Date

Chapter 8: Bia's First Date

**This takes place several weeks after the previous chapter, enjoy**

Flying through the jungle on a cool refreshing day in the was Bia, the intelligent yet loving daughter of Blu and Jewel she had decided to go and visit the _Bosqos dos Anjos _to collect a few orchids to take back and decorate her room at home.

She flew through the dense canopy until the arrived in the grove and landed where there were many Spix and Scarlet macaws present as Blu had told Eduardo and Mimi about it which had encouraged more birds to visit it.

She made her way to the wild orchid are where she saw a few friends she'd made since moving to the Jungle.

Two of them with Spix macaws named Holly and Emma and the other two were Scarlet macaws names Charlotte and Lucy who were also Felipe's offspring

Holly was slightly taller than Bia had dark blue eyes and navy tips on the end of her wings while Emma had light green eyes and slightly darker feathers than Bia.

Lucy had light brown eyes while Charlotte had bright green eyes with a light fleck of turquoise in her left eye.

Bia walked over to her friends who all turned and smiled at her.

"Hi Bia, how are you doing," Charlotte said before giving Bia a friendly hug which she returned.

"Great thanks, I'm going to pick some orchids for my room, you guys want to help me?" Bia offered which her friends nodded their head before they took off and headed towards the wild orchid area.

They arrived there and luckily the orchids were all in bloom and ready to be picked, Bia and Lucy chose a pink and white striped orchid, Emma and Charlotte chose a dark blue orchid tinged with violet tips.

Bia placed both the orchids carefully into a small rucksack she'd made herself and then walked towards Holly and Emma who had picked and yellow and red spotted orchid for her which she placed in her rucksack. Bia then bid goodbye to her friends and flew back towards the Spix macaw tribe, she had just made it to the border when all of a sudden…

WHAM!

A macaw collided with her mid-air and sent her tumbling into the ground, luckily a large bush broke her fall as she fell onto her back, she groaned as she rubbed her side which throbbed in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Bia opened her eyes to see a Spix Macaw who'd collided with here a few seconds ago standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face, Bia could tell he was a male by his voice.

"I'm fine, just try and watch where you're going next time as that hurt!" Bia said in an annoyed voice as she managed to use her wings to sit up and brush the dirt off her breast.

"Here let me help you up," he said, offering his wing to her which she grabbed and pulled herself up until she had a better look at the macaw.

He had the same coloured feathers as her dad except for his neck and head which were a turquoise colour while his crest feathers sprouted out and, he had dark green eyes and a grey beak and talons.

"I'm sorry, I was playing tag with my friends, and while out here I couldn't find my way back to the base, I kept looking around not knowing I was heading towards you," he said, a look of guilt on his face.

"That's ok…If you'd decreased your speed a few kilometres slower then the impact wouldn't have been less painful " Bia suggested to him which he smiled at.

"Thanks for the advice, my name is James Carvalho by the way, what's yours?" James said introducing himself. "I'm Bia Gunderson, nice to meet you," she replied politely.

"You too, look I want to make it up to you so, would you like to go and watch the sunset with me later," he said to which Bia cocked her head in curiosity. _"Is he asking me out, this has never happened before?" _she thought in her head before she looked at him and smiled "I would like that."

James smiled at Bia, "Okay meet me at the brazil nut grove this evening." she smiled at him before she picked up her rucksack of the ground and secured it to her back before flying back to her hollow, an excited look on her face. She landed in the main entrance to find both her parents, chatting to each other before they turned to see her.

Hi Mom, hi Dad" she said she set her rucksack down before hugging both her parents

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Blu said before setting his daughter down and tucking his wings away.

"It was great thanks Mom, I brought back some orchids for you, here I'll show you," Bia said as she turned around and opened her bag before gently taking the three orchids she'd collected and revealed them to Blu and Jewel who gasped in amazement at how colourful they were. "Wow they're beautiful, these should be perfect for our home."

"Thanks, mom, by the way, can I stay up a little later tonight?" Bia asked which Blu raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, curious at his daughters' request. "Well, I'm going to watch the sunset with a friend this evening," Bia said which made Blu and Jewel smile happily before hugging her happily.

"That's wonderful sweetie, who is it?" Jewel asked, excitement in her voice.

"His name is James." Bia said, smiling happily to which Blu looked in surprise while Jewel simply smiled, "That's great honey, what do you think Blu?" he looked at Jewel with a bit of concern.

"Hmm I'm not sure, isn't she a bit young to start dating?" Blu asked which Bia rolled her eyes in frustration

"Dad, I'll be fine, nothing bad is going to happen plus I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Bia said, trying to reassure her father.

"See, there's nothing to worry about dear, she can take care of herself," Jewel said before giving Blu a playful push on his side.

Blu sighed before looking at his daughter and smiling at her, "Ok, you can go but don't stay out too late," Bia's eyes lit up with joy before she jumped and hugged his waist lovingly.

"Thank you so much dad," she cooed, Blu smiled and hugged her back before she let go of the hug and flew up to her room. Blu smiled before turning to his wife who had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong dear," Blu walked over to her and wrapped a wing around her.

"I'm just sad that our kids are growing up so fast, they're not acting like hatchings anymore," Jewel said, resting on his shoulder, a tear welling up in her eye, Blu smiled before using his free wing to wipe the tear away from Jewel's eye and turning her head towards his.

"Hey it's okay, they'll always be our kids no matter how fast they're growing." Blu comforted her making her smile a little.

"Thanks, Blu you're always there for me," Jewel said before giving him a quick kiss which he returned.

"Right back at you love," Blu said before they both took off out of the hollow to enjoy the rest of the day

###

It was approaching sunset in Jungle and Bia was getting ready for her date with James, she'd spent most of that time washing her feathers in the birdbath until they were sparkling clean.

She then preened her feathers making sure they were all neat and tidy before using a small comb she'd made to curl her head feathers up at the end, she quickly checked her reflection in her mirror which she'd brought from her hut back in Rio before fluttering down to the main hollow where her parents and siblings were chatting.

Carla noticed Bia walking over and tapped Jewel's wing making her and the others turn around and gasped in amazement at Bia's appearance.

"Wow Bia, you look beautiful," Jewel said as she wrapped a wing around Blu while Carla and Tiago walked over to her and hugged her

"Hope it all goes well little sis," Carla said, a touch of jealously in her voice that her sister was dating before her but she put it aside since she was happy for her. "Yeah hope you have a good time," Tiago added which boosted Bia's confidence

"Thanks, everyone, but do you think James will like me even though I'm a bit of a bookworm?" Bia said a little nervous only for Blu to place his wing around her and stroke her back soothingly.

"Of course James will like you, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you're smart, just be yourself and enjoy yourself," he said before kneeling and hugging her gently which she returned happily.

"Thanks, Dad, I'd better get going now, see you later." Bia then hugged her parents before taking off straight for the brazil nut grove to find James, still feeling a bit nervous.

Eventually, she spotted him sitting on a branch and flew over to him, she gently touched down beside him, he turned his head and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hi, Bia, wow you look beautiful," James said, making her blush and gaze happily at him.

"Thanks, James," she returned to James making him smile.

"Thanks, I got you a gift by the way," James then reached under his wing and took out a small indigo coloured flower which Bia gasped at in amazement, indigo was one of her favourite colours since she was a hatchling.

"James it's beautiful, thank you," Bia said before wrapping her wings around him pulling him into a hug, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

James blushed at this action before he slowly moved his wings around her, returning the hug with a smile on his beak.

They broke the hug before Bia took the flower and placed it in her head feathers before turning back to face James who was gazing at her in awe. "well shall we go then, I know a very good viewing spot" he said, Bia nodded and the two macaws took off and headed for the viewing point.

###

Soon they landed on a tree which gave them an amazing view of the sunset, the two lovebirds wrapped their wings around each other and rested their heads on each other as they gazed at the sun slowly dipping below the horizon, creating an orange glow in the sky which made it even more beautiful

"This is lovely," Bia sighed as she nuzzled her head on James's shoulder.

"Yeah, It certainly is." James sighed as he moved his wing around Bia a little more, pulling her closer.

"It's amazing how the sun is responsible for creating all life on this planet," Bia said before she quickly realised what she'd said and turned her head away making James look at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that, I just like like to make interesting facts about things but most of the other youngsters make fun of me for it, do you think I'm too smart?" Bia asked James who smiled before gently turning her head with his wing until she was facing him

"Hey, I don't care if you're too smart," James said making Bia smile look at him in confusion, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, it's who you are and I don't think you should be ashamed of it, you should be proud of it," James stated.

Bia felt all of that fear inside her melt away and without giving James a chance, she pressed her beak against his in a warm, loving kiss.

James' eyes widened as he'd never been kissed before but soon he slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss holding Bia closer with his wings as they continued to make out.

Soon they broke the kiss, inhaling loudly as their eyes met before they both smiled at each other.

"I love you James, thank you for giving me the confidence not to be afraid of who I am" Bia while he smiled and stroked her head lovingly in return whispering to her soothingly: "I love you too Bia"

Both macaws continued to gaze at each other until the realised that it was already dark, they decided to stay for a bit longer to gaze at the moon and stars above them and shared one more kiss before deciding to head back to Bia's hollow.

###

Bia and James soon arrived back at her hollow where her parents were still awake, they both touched down on the hollow's edge and walked over to them, both had nervous looks on their faces before Bia introduced her new boyfriend to them, "Mum, Dad this is James."

"It's great to finally meet you both" James said offering his talon out to Jewel, who smiled and accepted his talon shake without hesitation.

"It's great to meet you too, thanks for taking care of our daughter tonight," Jewel said, smiling happily at him.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs Gunderson" James said which made Jewel giggle slightly, "Please, call me Jewel." James nodded in understanding before turning towards Blu who had a small smile on his beak.

"So, you're the one who has won Bia's heart?" Blu said in a questioning voice which made James a little nervous.

"Yes sir, I hope you are okay with us dating?" James said before offering his talon out to Blu who happily accepted his talon and shook it politely.

"Of course I am, I want Bia to be happy so I will not be getting in your way and call me Blu," he said as James moved back next to Bia and wrapped a wing around her which made Jewel coo in happiness, "Aww you two make a cute couple," Bia and James blushed at the compliment, "thanks Jewel," he James before he looked out and noticed it was getting quite late.

"Well I had best get home now, see you again soon Bia," James said before he and Bia shared one more hug, "Bye James," she said before he walked over to the hollow exit and took off out into the night.

Bia turned around to her parents and yawned, her eyelids drooping slightly, "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad," she said before hugging her parents. "goodnight sweetie," they said before they laid down in their own nest and drifted off to sleep.

Bia then flew up to her own nest and gently placed the flower James gave her on the edge of it before she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, a smile forming on her beak as she dreamed about being together with James.

**That brings us to the end of this chapter, I will be doing chapters for Carla and Tiago later on so don't worry, hope everyone is enjoying my story so far and positive reviews are welcome. **


	9. Blu's Birthday

Chapter 9: Blu's Birthday

Jewel woke up from her peaceful loving sleep, she yawned and rubbed her eye's before glancing over to her handsome mate who was still snoozing peacefully, she smiled and kissed his cheek which caused him to smile and roll over in his sleep.

Today was a special day for Blu, It was his 20th birthday and as it was his first birthday in the Amazon Jewel wanted to make it special and memorable for him.

Jewel then slipped out of the nest to be greeted by her kids who had all agreed to distract their father while she and the others planned everything.

"Ok kids, I need you to keep daddy distracted while I go and get everything ready, do you think you can do that?" she asked to which her three children nodded. Jewel smiled at them before taking off out of the hollow.

She flew through the Amazon until she arrived in the middle of the grove where Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Max, James, Roberto, her dad and aunt were all waiting for her as they had agreed to meet, she landed and greeted her aunt and dad with a hug.

"Hi Jewel, How's my little wildflower doing?" Mimi asked once she broke the hug, "I'm doing great thanks, by the way, I need you to help me with something," Jewel asked which made Eduardo and Roberto turn their heads towards her, "What is it Ju-Ju?" Roberto asked curiously.

"Well today is Blu's birthday and I need your help to make it special for him, do you think you can do that?" Jewel asked to which everyone nodded their heads. "Sure sweetie, do you have any plans?" Eduardo asked his daughter who nodded her head enthusiastically before turning to Nico and Pedro

"Well I need you guys to prepare the music for tonight," Jewel said to them to which they nodded, "We on it hot-wing, Pedro said, "We'll make sure Blu has a swell time baby girl," Nico smiled before they both took off to go get the music ready.

Jewel then turned towards Max and James, I want you two to make sure that there is plenty of food and drink for the whole event, can you do that?" she asked him, they smiled and gave her a firm nod, "We're on it Jewel, Roberto do you think you can help us? we don't know the amazon that well" Max asked Roberto who smiled and nodded, "Of course guys, I know where the best fruit trees are," the tree birds then took of and headed for the fruit tree grove

Jewel then turned to her Aunt and "Aunt Mimi, do you think you and your friends can do the decorations? I want Blu to remember this day for the rest of his life," Jewel said to her aunt who smiled and placed her wings on her niece's shoulders, "Of course I can sweetie, I'll make sure Blu has the best birthday celebration ever," Mimi said before taking off to get everything she needed to decorate the grove.

Jewel then turned to Eduardo, "Daddy, the tribe doesn't know Blu that well so do you think you can tell the whole tribe that it's his birthday and to gather in the centre of the grove this evening?" she asked to him to which he smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure of it sweetie," he said before wrapping his wing around his daughter and hugging her. "Thanks, Daddy, I'd best get back to Blu before he wakes up and get some breakfast," Jewel said before turning around and shooting back straight to her hollow while Eduardo took off in the opposite direction, going off to inform the tribe of his son in law's birthday

###

Meanwhile, Blu was slowly starting to wake up from his peaceful sleep, he opened his eyes to see his three kids standing on the edge of the best which made him smile before they jumped onto him and hugged his waist.

"Happy birthday Dad," They greeted him simultaneously which caused him to smile and hug his children lovingly in his wings, "Aww thanks kids, you're so sweet," he said before kissing each of them on their heads before setting them down on the nest.

He stepped out of the nest and stretched his wings before looking around the hollow wondering where his mate was, "Umm kids where is your mother?" he asked glancing at the trio who looked at each other nervously, they didn't want to spoil the surprise so they had to come up with an answer.

"She went out to get breakfast, but I'm sure she'll be back soon," Bia responded before scratching an itch on her stomach. Blu arched a curious eyebrow, he knew something wasn't right but before he could say anymore Jewel flew into the hollow carrying three guavas in her claws.

She placed the fruit on the floor before she walked over to Blu and wrapped her wings around him and kissed him on the beak, "Happy birthday love hawk," she said as she broke the kiss which made Blu hug her tighter with his eyes closed, "Thanks Jewel, you never forget my birthday," he said before breaking the hug.

"And I never will," Jewel said playfully before picking up one of the guava fruits and offering it to him, "I thought I would surprise you for breakfast today so I got some guava's, they're very juicy try it," Jewel said as Blu took the fruit and bit into it, a rush of sweet exotic flavours flooded his mouth as he chewed the juicy flesh before swallowing it down.

"Wow, these are delicious, thank you, Jewel," He said which made her smile before she and the kids grabbed their guavas and joined Blu as they ate their breakfast together as a family.

After they had finished breakfast Blu and Jewel engaged in a quick preening session before they decided to go and visit Linda and Tulio at the nearby outpost, Jewel decided to take a more scenic route to the outpost to avoid the main grove which was being prepared for the party this afternoon.

###

While Blu was out with his family Roberto and Max had been rushing around the fruit trees trying to get enough fruit for the party this evening.

"Man, whoever thought gathering food for one party would be such a big task," Max said as he grabbed several brazil nuts in his claws

"Yeah I know mate but this is for Blu's birthday so we have to make sure its fully catered for everyone," Roberto said before grabbing a mango in his mouth before they headed back to the main grove where Mimi was busy setting up the decorations with her friends.

"Ok, make sure you find plenty of blue flowers for the whole grove," Mimi instructed to a couple of females who nodded and took off to the flower grove to collect as many blue flowers as they could find.

Mimi turned to the tables which were being prepared, all of them had to have a small bunch of mixed flowers in the centre with a ring of exotic vine surrounding them, she walked around each of them, adjusting any of them which looked slightly off before her friends returned with plenty of blue flowers in little pouches they had crafted themselves, Mimi checked all the flowers, discarding any bad looking ones and removing the stems of some until all of them looked spotless before instructing her friends to decorate them around the grove.

"Everything's going to plan, Blu is going to love this," she said to herself, placing her wings on her hips and looking at everything with a firm nod, nothing was going to spoil this day.

_Meanwhile_

Blu and his family were spending time with Linda and Tulio out at the sanctuary's outpost.

"Happy birthday Blu," Linda said to her former companion who smiled as she stroked his head, "Seems like only yesterday you were just a little chick," Linda said making Blu roll his eyes in embarrassment while Jewel chuckled and whispered in his ear, "I bet you we're adorable as a hatchling,"

Blu blushed madly at this which made Jewel and the kids chuckle while Linda and Tulio just smiled, "Hope you enjoy the rest of the day my feathered friend," Tulio said which Blu made a cheerful squawk before he and his family took off to the amazon and headed back into the sanctuary.

Next, they went to the _Bosque Dos Anjos _where they enjoyed a relaxing tour with their snake friend Sonia about the many traditions that take place in the grove, they even watched a ceremony which celebrated the founding of the grove.

Blu, Jewel and the kids watched in amazement as a variety of different animals paid tribute by placing flowers and fruit around the edge of the lake before saying prayers and then departing, sadly they couldn't stay for the whole ceremony so the said goodbye to Sonia and made their way to the waterfall.

Blu smiled as he wrapped a wing around Jewel while their kids played in the water. "Enjoying your birthday so far my love? she asked Blu as she kissed his cheek, "It's been lovely my precious Jewel," he responded before playfully nuzzling her head causing her to giggle.

Jewel glanced up at the sky which was starting to get dark so she decided it was time to head to the main grove, "I think we should bathe before we head back, I have a surprise for you when we get back to the main grove" She said before walking towards the plunge pool, Blu looked in confusion, "_A surprise, I wonder what it is?" _he thought before joining Jewel and his kids in the plunge pool to bathe.

###

It wasn't long before the five macaws finished their bath, Blu and Jewel both got out of the bath and shook themselves dry before they preened themselves thoroughly making sure there were no bad feathers.

Jewel finished preening herself before checking herself making sure her feathers were sparkling before turning towards Blu and gasped in amazement, his dark blue feathers gleamed in the sunlight causing his body to glow like a polished sapphire while his normally bushy feathers on his neck were combed down making him look more like a gentleman.

"Wow Blu you look so handsome," she said which made Blu smile and wrap a wing around her, 'Thanks honey, you look beautiful too," he said before they shared a quick kiss. "So what this surprise you have for me," he asked.

"Oh you'll have to wait and see when we get back to the tribe, follow me," she said with a sly smile before she and the kids took off and flew towards the tribe, Blu smiled before he flapped his wings and propelled himself into the air before flying after them.

###

Blu landed at the edge of the grove were Jewel and his kids were waiting before she placed her wing over his eye's and slowly guided him forward, "Jewel, what's going on?" he asked to which Jewel just giggled as she carried on guiding him forward until they arrived at the centre of the grove where the whole tribe was waiting.

"Ok Blu, are you ready?" she asked to which he replied with a nod before removing her wing from his eyes, Blu gasped in shock seeing the whole tribe in front of him as they cheered: "Happy birthday, Blu,"

Blu was surprised but smiled happily as he received wing shakes from several birds before being brought into a hug by Mimi, "Happy birthday Blu, can't believe you're a year older but you are still young bird who won my niece's heart," she said which made Blu smile grow wider before he was pulled into a firm hug by Roberto.

"Wow Blu can't believe it's your birthday, have a good day buddy," Roberto said before releasing Blu from the hug. "Thanks, Roberto, to be fair I wasn't expecting the tribe to know about my birthday, who told them?"

"Well it was Jewel who organised all this for you," Roberto said, motioning his wing to Jewel who smiled sweetly while Blu turned to face her in shock. "Wait, You did all of this for me, Jewel," she turned her head to him and nodded her head, "I wanted to make it special for you, I hope you like it?"

Blu smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love it honey, thank you so much," he whispered into her ear which made her smile, she was so glad her mate was enjoying his first birthday in the Amazon, once they released the hug Jewel wrapped a wing around him and escorted him to the centre of the grove where everyone had moved to the edge creating a large gap in the centre.

Blu looked around in confusion before a bright light shone on the couple, blinding them slightly after they regained their vision they saw Nico and Pedro fly in front of them before they addressed the whole crowd. "Hey listen up everyone, you all know Blu right? the hero of the amazon," Nico said to which the whole crowd cheered.

"Well let's show him and his mate some love," Nico cheered before he and Pedro flew over to the small stage where a birds size piano and trumpet had been set up before they began to play a smooth, melodic song.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Blu smiled at the song being played before offering his wing out to Jewel, she smiled and grasped his wing before slowly spinning into his wings and they started to slowly dance in circles

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out for the rope_

_Stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on_

_The mountainside, hey_

Blu and Jewel continued to dance, executing every movement perfectly, everyone including Eduardo where amazed at how well his daughter and son in law danced together. Jewel smiled at her mate who smiled back at her before continuing their dance.

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out for the rope_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on_

_The mountainside_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

As they danced Jewel slowly rested her head on Blu's chest, she closed her eyes as the soothing melody of the song and the gentle rhythm of Blu's heart made her forget about everything else as she just focused on the beautiful dance she was sharing with Blu.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_And I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_And I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

Blu meanwhile rested his head on top of Jewel's as he held her gently in a comforting embrace, he was enjoying this party with the tribe as he carried on dancing with Jewel, enjoying the beautiful song that was playing which made the evening more beautiful.

_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out for the rope_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn on and on_

_The mountainside_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

And if the night is burning

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_

_Oh you know I saw a city burning out (fire)_

_And I see fire_

_Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah (fire)_

_And I see fire (fire)_

_And I see fire burn on and on the mountainside_

###

Blu and Jewel arrived home completely exhausted after an amazing party, Mimi had agreed to look after Carla and Tiago while Bia was spending the night at James' hollow.

Blu lay down in the nest, letting out a happy sigh at how wonderful the evening had been, but little did he know that his mate had one last surprise for him.

"What a great birthday that was, thanks for everything

Jewel," he sighed before he noticed that Jewel wasn't with him making him lean out of the nesting look around the hollow curiously. "Jewel, where are you?" Blu said before he heard Jewel's voice just outside the hollow entrance. "I'm just outside dear, close your eye's as I have a surprise for you," she said in a seductive voice

Blu eagerly closed his eyes, wondering what Jewel's surprise was, his anticipation grew as he heard Jewel's talons walking towards him, "Okay, open them," she said. Blu opened his eye's and his jaw dropped slightly as he saw how beautiful she looked.

She had preened her whole body so thoroughly her whole body sparkled like a coat of sapphire's while her eyelids were tinted lavender making them glow with a purple hue making them look irresistible to any macaw that set eyes on her.

"Like your surprise, my handsome Blu?" She said as she spun around showing her whole body for him to see while he just gazed at her in awe before he was brought back to reality by Jewel kissing his cheek.

"Jewel you look beautiful, you look like the most precious diamond in the world which I could hold onto forever," Blu said which made Jewel giggle before waltzing up to him and wrapping her wings around his neck while gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, then my love-hawk you can hold me forever and ever cause I will never leave your side," Jewel said seductively before pressing her beak into his in a very passionate kiss, Blu closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around her back and returned the kiss, he slid his tongue into her beak and swirled it around with her tongue sliding into his beak.

Jewel pushed her body into Blu's causing him to move backwards before he fell onto his back in the nest with Jewel on top of him as they continued to kiss, moaning each other's names in pleasure.

"Oh Jewel, I love you so much, you're the best present I could ever have" Blu moaned as he stroked Jewel's back seductively which made her purr in pleasure, "Oh Blu, I love you too, you are the " she moaned as she and Blu continued to make out in their nest.

Unbeknownst to them, high up in one of the nearby branches concealed by the leaves a couple of figures in hooded cloaks observed the two macaws as they carried on kissing

"Should we reveal ourselves?" the female whispered in the male's ear to which he shook his head in response. "Not yet, it would just upset him, don't worry the time will come," he said before the two birds flew away into the night.

**Well, that's Chapter 9 finally finished, A little twist at the end, I do apologise for the delay as I was very busy over the last several weeks, I will be taking a little break from this story to focus on my other story "Recovery in Rio," for a bit before returning to this story, Anyway I will see you soon.**


End file.
